After the Void of Emotions
by Star Sisterz
Summary: A little drabble of a oneshot. Don't you wonder what happened after the Void Card incident? Well then, read on!


**Congratulations**

** Nothing much, just a little one-shot dedicated to Graduation and Sakura's Birthday. Congratulations for Graduating, class of 06, and happy birthday Sakura Kinomoto. Oh yeah, before I forget, Congrats on that _engaging _moment. **

CONGRATULATIONS

By: **aZtig Wolf**

AN: This story will all be in Sakura's P.O.V. And I don't own CCS, Clamp does.

"…"- Talking

'…'- Thinking

And also, there will be almost no magic in this story. Just a little mentions, after all, this does continue the CCS original plotline.

**Starter**

Sakura Kinomoto, 18 year-old Graduate of Tomoeda High, Class Valedictorian and Ms. Cheer winner of the Prom.

Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto (deceased). Also Touya Kinomoto's younger sister.

Sakura Kinomoto, The Card Mistress and Keeper of the Sun and the Moon Guardians.

Sakura Kinomoto, Just a lonely child looking for lost love and comfort. Well… not any more. It all happened on a certain special day…

**SAKURA'S P.OV.**

I smiled. Yes, for the first time in many months, I smiled. Not a fake one, but a true, 'I'm happy to see you' smile. Do you want to know why?

Because all my friends are here… well almost all.

I can see my best friend since grade school, Tomoyo Daidouji, sitting on the couch, watching everybody's actions through the lens of her video camera. She lives in Tokyo. She visits frequently, which I'm thankful for. She goes to a top high school and is accepted to a top University. We're going to the same Collage, but with different courses. I'm taking up Modeling, like my mother, or maybe medicine. Tomoyo's taking up Designing.

I can also see Chiharu Mihara, another one of my best friends. She moved away last year. She left because her father was offered a better job in Osaka. They moved away, leaving me all alone here in Tomoeda. She's wants to be a Police Woman.

Right now, she's playing 20 questions with Naoko Yanagisawa, now a professional writer at the age of fourteen. She left right after grade five. She was betrothed when she was just a baby to a family friend, and she moved to Shibuya to stay with her fiancée. Her famous books are _Ghost Walker_, _Daughters of the empire, Black tears, _and the one book that made her famous, _Golden Heart. _

Sitting on the buffet table is Rika Terada. She's a housewife, and on her lap is her baby boy, Yoshiro. Rika-chan stopped going to school after she married Terada-sensei, and her parents made a big stink about it, but who can interfere with true love?

My former teacher, and Rika's husband, Yoshikiyuki Terada is talking with Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, Clow Reed's Reincarnation. Well, half of it anyway. He lives in England. He comes back every now and then, mostly near my birthday. Last time I checked, he was starting collage as a freshman already, and he specializes in Teaching. He's also a writer, with a few famous books mostly about a man named Clow Reed. The titles are _Frail and Magical, _and my personal favorite, _Incarnations and Reincarnations. _

Kaho Mitsuki, My other old teacher, who's now dating a man in England, named Robert Brown. She was also Eriol's Ex-Girlfriend. How? Don't ask. She's teaching in England, but she visits every two years.

Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu-Chan's Boyfriend is also is Osaka. He moved the same time with her since their fathers were accepted together. He plans to be a lawyer, which suits him fine, since he's a chronic liar. Only Chiharu can see through his lies. He's busy talking to Naoko-Chan's fiancée, Koji Tanaka.

I don't know much about him (Koji Tanaka), but Naoko speaks highly of him, so she must like him a lot. Tanaka-kun is very friendly, and wants to become a doctor. He is tall and very white, with dark hazel eyes and hair. He keeps staring at Naoko from time to time, with this dreamy look on his face. It seems like he really does love her. And if he breaks Naoko's heart in **any **way, he **will **suffer the consequences, especially since Naoko had her heart break once, when we were in grade four. No one noticed, even Tomoyo didn't. I didn't either, until I saw her cry her heart out on one early rainy day in the school library. She… well, I won't tell you. Naoko trusted me with this secret, and I'll keep it.

Meilin Li… she's also here. She's cousin to the person I love, Syaoran Li. She's got a crush on a guy from my school named Kenji Awata. He's here too, and they're dancing together. Meilin lives here in Tomoeda officially since I was thirteen years old with Syaoran-kun. She goes with me to Tomoeda, but we rarely see each other, though we are friends. She dreams of being a reporter.

Syaoran Li. The name I wish I could hate, but the name I love. The man who gives me heartaches, and the man whom I love with all my heart. He left again, this time since he is of age to control the clan. He left last year, and will come back later this April. I miss him a lot…

"Sakura-chan, your father is here." Tomoyo hollered. I smile again, watching everyone's happy faces make me happy. I see my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto and my older Brother, Touya Kinomoto.

Papa is an old man. He's already fifty-eight, and aging. He's an archeologist. My older brother is helping him walk, since papa was hurt in the last excavation. He took an operation, so he's stuck in the wheelchair. He doesn't complain, but he does look sad when he watches the little kids playing around outside the window.

Onii-chan is still as annoying as ever, but I love him anyway. He absolutely **_loves _**Yukito-San, and (though not many know it) Yukito-San is pretending to be girl named Yuki (which he plays well. I thought he was a girl the first time I met him! Don't tell anyone though!).

Onii-chan is a successful doctor, and Yuki-chan is his nurse. They work well together, and many guys keep hitting on Yukito! (Hehehe) Tanaka-kun really admires Touya, and Touya's giving him tips.

Yukito-san only pretends to be a girl so that Touya-kun's reputation won't be destroyed. Touya doesn't care if it's destroyed, but Yukito-san does.

Ah! I see Yukito and Kero-chan coming in. you know them both, so need to explain. Oh! They brought me presents too!

Meh… time to open gifts! Let's see…

"Sakura, open my gift first!" Tomoyo-chan shouted.

"No, open mine!" Chiharu-chan hollered.

"No way! She's opening mine!" someone else shouted. I think it was Meilin-chan.

Everyone argued, except for my father, and Kenji-kun. Tanaka-san was forced to help argue with Naoko-chan. So was Terada-sensei to Rika-chan. Poor them.

Why is everyone giving me presents? Today is my birthday, **and **Meilin and My Graduation. I am Class Valedictorian. Meilin got her presents earlier, so she doesn't mind.

A girl named Miyu Aiko was the salutatorian. I invited her as well, but she declined. She did send me a present, since she is one of my friends.

You wonder how I became class Valedictorian, don't you? I read your expression, and I could guess. I know I was Ms. Dense of the class when I was grades… I think 4 to 6. After a certain incident with a Clow card, I decided to start acting more seriously. I could hurt the people closest to me if I don't act wisely.

Don't worry, I'm still the _genki _me, but a lot smarter and wiser. Another reason for wanting to be better in the brains department is because… I'll tell you later. I think they've decided on whose going to give me my present.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks everyone! What great presents!" I grin. And what a great bunch of presents I got too. Here's what I got from everyone:

A new dress and some kind of light green negligee (Blush) from Tomoyo. She cackled when I opened it, all the girls giggled, and every single boy in the room blushed. I was shocked like hell. Tomoyo was smirking evilly. I got over my anger, but I still haven't forgiven her. Hehehe, I can use this to my advantage later…

I got two books from Naoko-chan. It was her best book, _Golden Heart, _and it's not yet out sequel, _Silver Spirit. _I really like these books, and I plan to read them later.

Meilin-chan gave me a complete book on Syaoran Li. From Syaoran's dislikes to likes, from his features to his favorite things, almost everything about him.

Yamazaki-kun gave me a diary that had a quote that he wrote (that was actually a big fat lie) in each page. I'll read them every time I write something in. It also had a key and a lock.

Chiharu-chan gave me a really cool rubber (though very painful when hit w/ it) mallet that inflates automatically inflates with a squeeze, and deflates with another squeeze. "This is what you use when a boy hits on you, or when Takashi-chan lies to you!" she told me when I received it.

Eriol-kun gave me a tiny star-shaped pink pendant, as well as a note. The note said:

_ Sakura-san, this pendant will react only to your magic. You can keep the cards in here… if you can find a way to place them in. I know you can do it, since your magic is now stronger. _

_ -Eriol H. _

Touya-chan gave me a stinger **(AN: Right you know those little stingers that send electric shocks? The one girls use against guys to protect themselves? That's it.) **That gave 50 more volts then it should. When the guys (except for Touya and dad) saw this, they took one step away from me. I glared (yes, glared) at Touya for a whole minute without stopping.

"Sakura! You spend too much time with Syaoran! That's his death glare!" Meilin giggled when she saw the glare. I faltered and blushed, while feeling a pang in my heart.

_ Syaoran…_

I gave a small sad smile, and tried to cheer up the atmosphere. It worked, though not by much. At any rate, on with the presents!

Terada-san and Rika-chan gave me a large sweater, a pretty pink one with a large heart on it. I could guess Rika-chan knitted it, and Terada-san made the design, since the hearts are complicated, and there are cherry blossoms here and there.

Kenji-kun says forgot my present at his home. He'll give it to me later.

Kaho-san gave me a fancy English pen. And a whole box filled with the same pens (Though in dif. Colors!).

Yuki-chan gave me a large chocolate diploma. It's really… um… diploma-like. It tastes like caramel!

Her present came with Yue and Kero's. They gave me a star. Yes, a real one. Well, made of a real one anyway. They pounded a star they had into dust and shaped it into a star. It's the perfect pendant or necklace accessory.

Tanaka-san gave me two tickets to a Starry Night Festival somewhere around here. He told me I'll need it. I doubt it though.

I decided to open Miyu's gift, since I couldn't find daddy. It was a _Timex _watch, with glow-in-the dark features, and a calendar. Really nice.

Weeeeelll… that's it. I can't find dad. Wait! I found him! He's outside on the balcony. Hmm… he seems to be looking at me. AH! He's calling me! Better get over!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow… what a great present… a beautiful silver necklace! Dad winked at me when he gave it to me. He said that this necklace used to be mom's. He says that Mom wore her wedding ring on it, and though it's really old, it looks brand new! I know this was really mom's since I saw a _'My Beautiful Flower…' _Engraved on it. It's really wonderful…

But I can't help wondering… why'd he wink? Does it have to do something with my necklace? **(AN: AH! Still as dense as ever!) **

Anyway, why is Tomoyo smirking? This is a bad sign. Whenever Tomoyo smirks, chaos ensues. I better be on my guard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is a great party! I can't believe Tomoyo gave it here at her house! That's weird… almost everyone is smirking, sniggering, or has this 'I-know-something-you-don't' look. Even Papa has it! Only Tanaka-san, Yukito-chan, Mitsuki-san, and Terada-sensei don't have it! And everyone's pushing me out to the balcony. Kenji-kun says his present is in there.

"……………………… Kenji-kun, there's nothing…here." I heard myself say. I looked back at the door, and saw it locked. I saw Tomoyo's smirking face along with Kenji's apologetic face, and I also a glimpse of a triumphant Meilin. I still wonder why…

"Sakura." I felt two strong arms drape along my neck. The person was obviously male, from the fact I could feel his muscles, since he's holding me really tight. He smells of autumn… wait! There's only **one **man who makes me feel like this! No! it can't be! No! please! Not Him! Please!

"S-Syaoran, is that you?" I managed to stutter out. I waited for an answer, and instead of hearing his answer, he kissed me on the lips. May I mention the fact that it was very passionate? I hope I don't have to describe it to you.

He hugged me, and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, making me shiver. "I missed you." I smiled at him. He always made me smile. He always cheered me up. He always loves me, then and now.

"Syaoran, I missed you too. I love you too." I whispered shyly. He gave me a grin, one of those rare ones that make me blush. You just had to love him.

"I Love you too, silly girl. I came back early. I just want to say, Happy Birthday Love." He kissed me again, more passionate then I should have imagined. He slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. It was made of emerald, shaped like a pair of wings. It was a simple, but beautiful design.

I just had to gasp. "Syaoran, y-you don't mean…" I started. He kissed me again, and nodded. We kissed again, right under the beautiful stars.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we went back in (yeah, it seems like Syaoran's been planning this for a long time now.), it seems like everyone gathered in the video room. We snuck in unnoticed, and saw a video tape of me and Syaoran kissing. Meilin noticed us, and started hooting. Everyone saw us, and cheered. I was blushing to the roots of my hairs.

And Syaoran, well…

He just kissed me. And I kissed back… hmm… Mrs. Sakura Li, I like the sound of that…

Anyway, i'm not alone anymore.

**End**

**So guys, like it? Oh yeah, Naoko's 'famous' story _Golden Heart _will be retold by me, and I may think about _Incarnations and Reincarnations. _While I'm at it, I may as well say REVIEW! Now, on to Chiki's Cutesy Corner! **

**Chiki's Cutesy Corner**

**Hey there! Sorry my master hasn't updated much, she's too busy with graduation! Anyway, thanks to:**

**BrAvE fOxZ: thanks Crazy! See you at school you cretin! **

**BlueMeteorGirl: Wow, thanks for the encouragement! I'm working on it, so be ready:)**

**Shadowkeeper113: You the best! I'll update sooner or later, but I'm too busy! Don't worry, I'll update! **

**That's it. Well, thanks for all the encouragement you give that dang lazy ass of a master! Well, toodles!**

**-Chiki**

**PS: I'm the cutest:) Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**AN: Okay, thanks Chiki. Night all! **

**aZtig Wolf **


End file.
